Obad-Hai
Description Personality Dogma Realm History Relationships ->Lesser Gods Worship ->Rites ->Clergy ->Orders -> Saints Temples Alithrya Temples Cantomer Temples Ezora Temples Laikka Temples Northern Chain Temples Southern Chain Temples Yedria Temples Description Obad-Hai (oh-''bod-''high), deity of nature, is most often shown as a lean and weathered man of indeterminately old age, dressed in brown or russet and looking like a hermit, although nonhuman communities depict him as one of their own race. Because Obad-Hai strictly adheres to neutrality, he is a rival of Ehlonna. Obad-Hai plays a shalm (a double-reed woodwind musical instrument, also spelled "shawm") and takes his title from this instrument. He also carries a staff. His holy symbol is a mask of oak leaves and acorns Realm Obad-Hai’s realm is known as “The Hidden Wood” on the plane of The Beastlands. Personality Obad-hai loves nature and wilderness. He is a patron of druids and a friend to those who dwell in harmony with their natural surroundings. Characters or creatures who despoil or wantonly harm either animal or vegetable life are his foes History To be researched. Relationships Obad-Hai’s primary rival in the world of Phrelle was that of Ehlonna, however their rivalry was more so that of intellectual then aggressive and taking up arms against one another. While Obad-Hai is the Common Pantheon’s chief nature deity his brother Rillifane Rallathil of The Seldarine is worshipped by the Elves. Worshipers A wide variety of peoples serve as Obad-Hai's clerics, including humans, gnomes, halflings, and sylvan fey. They serve as protectors of nature, acting as the agents of retribution when their protection is insufficient or too late. Clergy Clerics of Obad-Hai have no hierarchy. They treat all those of their order as equals. They wear russet-colored clothing and maintain hidden woodland shrines that are usually located far from civilization. They keep to the wilderness and to themselves, rarely getting involved in society. Orders * The Hidden Watchers * The Warriors of the Wood Temples Temples to Obad-Hai can be located nearly anywhere but are usually located amid groves of oak trees. Dogma Obad-Hai rules nature and the wilderness, and he is a friend to all who live in harmony with the natural world. He expects his followers to live in harmony with nature in all its variety. Those who destroy or otherwise harm nature deserve swift vengeance in an appropriate manner, says Obad-Hai. Those who are one with nature, however, have little to fear, although the well-meaning but foolish are sometimes brought down by a danger they could not avoid or divert. Obad-Hai teaches that the wilds can sometimes be ugly, dangerous, or terrible, but that these things are a part of nature and should be respected as much as those that are beautiful, harmless, or wonderful, for these characterizations mark a newcomer's perspective. Rites * The Awakening: Those who are attempting to gain acceptance of Obad-Hai, are often taken into the woods to attune and survive in nature. This rite is one which is generally not dangerous, however they can as Obad-Hai teaches turn dangerous. Parts of the lore repurposed from the world of Greyhawk.Category:Common Pantheon Category:Nature God Category:Neutral God Category:Greater God